Os dois lados de um sonho
by Niinhasm
Summary: Continuação de Só outra noite sem ela que eu não consigo dormir. Shortfic: "Depois de dar uma boa olhada em seus olhos, permitindo que minha mente memorizasse aquele olhar e aquele sorriso, eu a beijei."


Os dois lados de um sonho.

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. **

Já estava tudo pronto, Sirius teve uma idéia brilhante e ela já estava sendo colocada em pratica.

Nós saímos do dormitório e fomos para o salão dos monitores, era lá que Remo deveria estar e nós precisávamos da ajuda dele. Eu já estava quase completamente corroído por essa historia e iria acabar com ela hoje. Eu poderia sofrer o quanto fosse se desse errado mas eu saberia, sem duvida nenhuma que dei tudo de mim para tê-la comigo.

Dito e feito, era lá que Remo estava.

- Remo, precisamos da sua ajuda. – Sirius disse sem rodeio.

Remo olhou de Sirius para mim e então eu percebi que realmente devia estar com uma cara horrível.

- James? O que aconteceu? Voce andou brigando? Seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos. Não, você andou chorando. O que houve?

- O de sempre, Remo. Mas temos um plano e precisamos de você. – Sirius

- Mais um? Não cansaram ainda? – Remo perguntou.

- James sim, por isso que dessa vez o plano é meu. – Sirius disse se gabando todo.

- É isso que me dá medo. – Remo disse e Sirius mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil. – Tudo bem... o que é?

Então Sirius contou todo ao plano a Remo e até ele ficou animado.

Eu subi correndo ao dormitório, dei uma boa olhada em tudo e procurei o mapa do maroto dentro do malão. Depois de jogar a maioria das coisas para fora do malão, achei o mapa e fui encontrar Sirius e Remo em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Abri o mapa e vimos que Lilly estava sozinha na torre de astronomia. Nem eu e nem Sirius precisamos falar nada. Remo saiu correndo pra lá. A parte do Remo no plano era dar uma de desentendido falando que estava preocupado comigo e acabar deixando com ela com peso da consciência, creio que mais ainda, e morrendo de raiva. Ela já estava arrependida, percebi isso pela tentativa dela de ter tentado me beijar e vir me pedir desculpas... Isso era humanamente impossível vindo de Lilian Evans para James Potter.

Enquanto isso, eu fui com Sirius arrumar a sala precisa. Tinha que ficar bem feito. Eu realmente me surpreendi com a idéia de Sirius. A sala estava dividida em duas... Metade da sala tinha a cor branca, do teto até o chão, com varias fotos minha sorrindo e olhando para ela. A outra metade tinha a cor cinza, também do teto até o chão e estava cheia daquelas mascaras de teatro trouxa fazendo cara triste, mais em baixo havia uma penseira com a minha lembrança, a de vê-la chorando por palavras que eu mesmo tinha dito.

O ambiente estava silencioso. Sirius estava escondido logo do lado da porta, de modo que quando ela entrasse não o visse já que ia passar direto até onde eu estava. Remo se esconderia lá também.

Uns 20 minutos depois Lilian passou desesperada pela porta da sala precisa mas parou estancada assim que viu que a sala estava sem iluminação nenhuma. Então depois de um estalo que Sirius havia feito, as luzes se acenderam e ela me viu parado exatamente no meio da sala. Uma perna para o lado branco e outra para o lado cinza. Eu pude reparar que seus olhos estavam tão ruins quanto os meus, inchados e vermelhos.

Então eu vi que seus olhos pousaram na penseira mostrando repetidamente aquela minha lembrança e depois percorreram a decoração de toda sala e voltou a mim.

- James, o, o que é isso? – Ela me perguntou mas eu não estava olhando para ela. Eu olhava para Sirius e para Remo que estavam sorridentes olhando tudo lá da frente da sala.

- Essa é a nossa ultima chance. A nossa ultima chance antes de eu enfiar na cabeça e no coração que devo seguir em frente sem você, ou fazer você feliz. – Eu respondi tentando colocar o máximo de drama na voz. Queria sim fazê-la se sentir mau.

Ela abriu a boca para falar mas não saiu nada. Então ela foi andando na minha direção e parou a centímetros de mim.

- O que isso significa? – Ela disse e tinha a voz um pouco embargada pelas lágrimas que ela estava tentando impedir de cair.

- Que você teve 3 anos para pensar. Chegou a hora de você tomar uma decisão. O lado branco – e apontei a cabeça para o lado branco. – E o lado cinza – e de novo apontei a cabeça, mas para o lado cinza.

Vi de novo os olhos de Lilian chegaram até a penseira e ela não conseguiu mais prender as lágrimas dentro daqueles lindos olhos verdes. Ela foi até lá e observou aquela lembrança, não conseguiu se segurar e sentou-se no chão para que a fraqueza não a derrubasse. Eu fiz menção de ir ampará-la mas Sirius e Remo fizeram sinais que me impediram de continuar.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – E sua voz estava chorosa. Isso fazia cada célula do meu corpo doer.

- Eu já disse Lilly. Você já teve muito tempo para pensar e creio que seu coração já tomou uma decisão. – Eu disse calmamente e tentando parecer rude, mas a minha vontade era de ir abraçá-la. – Eu já sofri muito por você, Lilian. Passei por muita coisa ruim mas foi bom, de certo lado porque me fez crescer. E agora, a decisão é sua. Eu acredito que todo meu estoque de lágrima por vocês já está esgotado.

- " Mas não se esqueça nunca que eu estarei com você, em qualquer lugar que você esteja, pois enquanto você morar no meu coração, eu estarei com você em pensamento. E esse é um tempo que eu garanto ser para sempre." – Ela recitou e mais uma vez eu reconheci um pedaço daquele pedaço de papel. Sirius e Remo me olhavam e eu conseguia enxergar direitinho um ponto de interrogação na cara de cada um. – Eu não suportaria mais ver você sofrer, demorei muito pra perceber James, mas ver que estava te perdendo me fez ver que eu não viveria sem você. O lado branco. – Dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi andando até o outro lado da sala, até o lado branco. Parou, se virou e olhou para mim. Me lançou um sorriso tímido e olhou para uma das fotos que eu sorria e olhava para ela. – Me desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar tanto tempo.

Eu sorri, era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, eu fui até ela e a abracei... depois de dar uma boa olhada em seus olhos, permitindo que minha mente memorizasse aquele olhar e aquele sorriso, eu a beijei. Ouvimos a algazarra feita por Sirius e Remo, meus dois melhores amigos que testemunharam o primeiro beijo de muitos que não seriam seguidos de um tapa e palavras grossas. O primeiro beijo de muitos que selariam momentos especiais como aquele.

**N/A: Olááá pessoal. Está aí o fim dessa historia. Esse diferentemente das outras não foi inspirado em música. Mas acho que fico tão bom quanto os outros, modéstia parte. **

**Espero que gostem e estou esperando as reviews. Elas me dão motivação para continuar. =]**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Bia:** Realmente, até eu morri de dó do James. Mas tá ai o final feliz dos dois. Muito obrigada pela review e espero que você goste.

**' Jones. ****:** Aaaah, pra não perder a pratica de me chamar de desnaturada né. Hahaha.  
Rachei com o cofgatocof. Realmente, bota gato nisso. Aah, mas eu sou louca pelo Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Lilly. São todos perfeitos... eles e o Harry. Olha só.. não foi duas... resolvi terminar nessa mesmo. xD. Ooown, eu nunca tive um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Teddy. Mas vou arrumar um para fazer uma homenagem, vou dormir com ele toda noite. Hahaha..  
Mas o plano do Sirius foi bom não foi? Eu adorei a sala branca e cinza. *___*  
A Lilly com certeza foi recompensada porque o James é extremamente fofo. E ele já da pra saber que foi por tudo que a Lilly disse pra ela.  
Muito obrigada pela review... Espero que tenha gostado do final da historia. =]

**Gente, meu MSN é nr . feer Hotmail . com (é só tirar os espaços.) Teria muito prazer em conversar com vocês!!**


End file.
